


The prize of losing

by WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)



Series: Pokémon adventures in the Bansing family [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is challenged to a battle, but he doesn't know the other trainer and his Pokémon have a hidden motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The not agreed upon prize

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains the following themes:  
> * Rape between Pokémon  
> * Violence from a Pokémon against a human

Andy stood in a clearing in the forest not far from the research facility where he worked and looked at the sky with his hands in his sides. His Furret sat next to him on the ground, she too looked up in the sky. His Butterfree inspected some flowers that grew nearby for a quick snack. Andy waited for Edmund to return, the guy was a friend of his brother, both archaeologists. Matt and Edmund had asked if they could borrow his Primeape and Noctowl for a moment, they could use their help with something, and Andy had agreed. That was a good two hours ago. Edmund had promised he would return them two hours later, which was about now, and Andy waited for him. He didn’t mind the other was running a bit late, but he was certain they were on their way. If not Matt would have let him know they were going to be a little late. As he waited a young man walked up to him, Andy turned his attention to him and greeted him with a nod of his head.

“Do you battle?” he asked as he pointed to the Furret.

“Sure,” Andy replied, “but not with Kim. If you want to battle, you’ll have to take on Benny.” He gestured to the Butterfree as he said that, who flew towards them at the mention of his name.

“Okay.”

“The name is Andy, by the way,” Andy said.

“Nice for you. Alakazam!” The young man threw a Pokéball into the air and after it opened it revealed an Alakazam. “Let’s battle.”

Andy frowned a bit, but shrugged and looked at Benny, who nodded to him. Apparently this guy wasn’t interested in making friends, he just wanted to battle. While Andy didn’t particularly like such trainers, there was nothing wrong with a battle if his Pokémon agreed with it.

The battle began, Benny showed that despite his appearance he was strong, he took the hit of a Psybeam and tackled the Alakazam after it. When the Alakazam used his Confusion to throw him away, Benny managed to come to a stop in the air and used a Confusion of his own. The battle went on for a few rounds, but in the end the Alakazam won by using his Psycho Cut. Benny fell to the ground and Andy looked at his opponent.

“That was a good battle,” he said.

“Since we won, we deserve a price.”

Andy frowned at the comment. “We didn’t agree on a prize for the winner, that should be decided before the battle starts.”

The young man pointed to Kim. “She will serve as the price.”

“No,” Andy said firmly as Kim moved behind his legs. “You will definitely not get her as a prize.”

“You don’t understand, I don’t want to have her. Just use her. Well, my Alakazam will use her for a while. Then you can have her back.”

Andy narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like the sound of that either. He took her Pokéball from his pocket and aimed it her. “Kim,” he began, but he didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence or return her to the safety of the Pokéball. Using Confusion the Alakazam knocked it out of his hand. The Alakazam then turned his attention to Kim, who became surrounded in a light blue light, lifted into the sky and was pulled back to the Alakazam. “Now wait a second,” Andy said as he walked towards the Alakazam, but he crossed his spoons and released his multicoloured Psybeam. It hit Andy in the chest and he stepped back with a painful expression on his face as fingers dug into the clothes over the area where he was hit. “Damn, and you withstood that?” he groaned at Benny, who tried his best to get up with a worried look in his big eyes. “Talking about Pokémon being more tough then Humans...” He looked at his Furret, who looked back at him while making pleading and fearful noises as the Alakazam positioned himself behind her. Andy immediately started running towards them, but he soon was surrounded in the blue light belonging to Confusion. “Crap,” he muttered as he felt how tight that was. Suddenly he got thrown back and hit a tree with his back. The blow knocked the air out of his lungs and he heard the cracking sounds of ribs. As the blue light faded he sank to the ground, gasping and groaning as he held his side. He heard Kim scream as the Alakazam had his way with her and he got up again. It didn’t matter how much that hurt. He walked forward, holding on to his ribs and taking one painful breath after another, but he got hit by a Psybeam yet again and sank down on his knees. “Damn...” he muttered as he worked himself up on his feet for the second time. It hurt so much, but he couldn’t give up.

Kim cried out to Andy, the sound of her cries ached his heart. He couldn’t understand her words, but he knew what she meant. As he stepped forward he noticed Benny fly passed him and towards the Alakazam, but he got thrown back by a Psychic attack. After Andy did one step forward he too got thrown back by a Psychic attack. He scowled as lay on his back and turned to his good side with a grimace of pain as Benny flew towards the Alakazam again, only to be hit by a Psybeam. Benny fell down, panting heavily. Andy worked himself up and glared at the Alakazam when he was hit with another Psybeam too. He lay on his stomach and he tried to gather strength to get up again. During all these attack the Alakazam raped Kim, who couldn’t get away from him and she cried out as tears ran down her face.

“Kim...” Andy whispered as his hands turned into fists and he attempted to rise up once more, but his body refused to move properly. Pain shot through his upper body with every breath he took and his arms trembled as he moved them under him to help him get up. A shadow flew overhead and a ball of fire almost hit the Alakazam. He looked up and much to his relief he saw a Charizard above them. A Primeape jumped down, roaring in rage and landed on top of the Alakazam. He started pounding on the Pokémon, but he soon got surrounded in the blue light of Psychic and was thrown back. Kim used this moment to hurry over to Andy, who held his breath as he sat up slowly and took her in both arms so he could hold her tight. He could feel the fur on her face was wet from the tears. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to you,” he whispered as he stroke her head and back in an attempt to comfort the crying Furret.

Now that Kim was out of the way, the Charizard went all out and engulfed the Alakazam in a mighty Flamethrower. When the fire died out the Alakazam sank to his knees.

“You have some explaining to do,” Andy growled at the trainer.

“You will never,” the trainer began, but was cut short by a Wing Attack from a Noctowl. When the trainer made the mistake of looking at him, Merlin’s eyes turned yellow and he successfully hypnotized the trainer to make him fall asleep. The Alakazam prepared his teleport, but a second Flamethrower defeated the already tired Pokémon.

Edmund jumped down from the Charizard and walked over to Andy, who slowly let go of his Furret and carefully stood up, holding the side with his broken ribs with a painful expression on his face.

“I’m glad you came,” Andy said to Edmund.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here earlier.” He looked back at the trainer and the Alakazam. “If you will tell me exactly what happened, I will go to officer Jenny with them.” His eyes moved to the Furret, who had her tail wrapped around her lower body and made herself as small as she could possibly make her. “Then you can take her home.”

Andy nodded and told Edmund everything that happened. As he talked the Primape walked over to Kim and reached out to comfort her, but she cowered under his touch. Bear looked sad, but decided she needed the space and walked over to Benny instead to pick him up, the Butterfree looked all battered and bruised.

“Merlin,” Andy said as he looked at his Noctowl. “Can you find Kim’s Pokéball for me? It’s somewhere over there.” He pointed at some trees and Merlin nodded. He flew up and sat down on a branch. From there he looked down in the grass and it didn’t take long for his keen eyes to pick up the red and white ball. He flew down and picked it up with a claw. He brought it to Andy who returned Kim to her Pokéball.


	2. The aftermath

Two days passed in Andy’s house. Bear and Merlin sat together and talked about the situation as it was.

 _“She hasn’t eaten in two days,”_ Bear stated worriedly.

 _“She has been through something awful,”_ Merlin reminded him. _“She’ll eat again, I’m sure Andy can coerce her into eating.”_

 _“Talking about him,”_ Bear began with a sigh, _“both he and Benny are miserable too.”_

_“Yes, they feel responsible. They think they should have been able to prevent it. Benny feels he should have won against the Alakazam, so he wouldn’t have claimed Kim as his prize. And he feels he should have tried harder to save her from him. And Andy feels the same way, he thinks he should have done better and tried harder.”_

_“He could hardly stand!”_ Bear exclaimed. _“For a human he took quite some hits. They both need a good pound on the head to get some sense in there if you ask me!”_

Merlin looked at Bear and shook his head. _“Not everything can be solved with violence.”_

_“Right, Featherball, like any of the talking you did with Benny has helped. Or the talks Matt and Edmund had with Andy.”_

Merlin didn’t comment on that, Musclebrain had a point, as much as it pained him to admit that. It was like talking to closed doors with those two.

_“If only we had arrived sooner! I would have beaten the shit out of that spoon-obsessed psycho.”_

_“You wouldn’t have lasted two second with his type-advantage,”_ Merlin sighed, _“but I too wish we would have been there sooner.”_ He looked up when he heard footsteps approach and he saw Andy walk from the kitchen towards the living room with a bowl in his hand. He looked at Bear and they both followed Andy into the living room. They noticed Benny was there too, sitting on the windowsill.

Andy carefully crouched down near the blanket where Kim lay on top, moving like this still hurt and would hurt for a few more weeks. At least. “Here, Princess, I made you a milkshake with Moomoo milk and Sitrus berries.”

Kim turned her head away.

“Please, Kim, you have to eat.”

Kim let out a weak sound and shook her head.

“I know you went through a terrible thing, but not eating is not going to undo it.”

The Furret still didn’t look at the bowl.

“Are you mad at me?” Andy asked with a soft voice. It was the first time in two days he voiced that concern.

Now Kim looked at him again.

“I did my best to protect you, but I couldn’t.” Andy looked at his Furret with a sad look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I promised to keep you safe, but I couldn’t. When you needed me most, I failed you. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Furret,” Kim whispered.

“I wish I knew what that meant,” Andy whispered as he sat down next to her. “Are you mad at me?”

Kim shook her head and weakly got up from the blanket. She took two feeble steps forward and sat in his lap. As she rested her head against his chest, she started a lengthy explanation that she wasn’t mad, that she saw how hard he tried to get to her and that she was grateful for the attempt, but also how awful it had been and how she wanted to forget it, but couldn’t, and how she felt responsible for him getting hurt, because she was too weak to fight off the Alakazam for herself. Andy couldn’t understand a word of it, but he was glad she moved again and she wanted to be touched by him again.

 _“I’m sorry too,”_ Benny said as he flew up and landed near Kim. _“If I had defeated the Alakazam... if I had tried harder...”_

 _“You did your best,”_ Kim whispered. _“I was too weak, you two got hurt trying to rescue me.”_

“Please eat,” Andy said and Kim looked up at him. She saw the mixture of worry and sadness in his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you, Princess. We all need you.” He attempted a smile, but he only partly succeeded with that. “What would four guys in one house do if there isn’t a girl there to keep them in check? Who else can make me read the boring reports I have to read for my work?” He closer his arms around her more tightly. “Please, Kim, I know it was awful what you had to experience, but I don’t want to lose you. You have to eat. I made the best Pokémon milkshake I can, just for you.

 _“Why do you want a weak Pokémon like me?”_ Kim asked, but all Andy heard was “Fur, furret, furret, fur?”

 _“Because he doesn’t measure us to just our strength,”_ Benny replied softly. _“He cares about you.”_

 _“We all do!”_ Bear interjected.

 _“They are correct,”_ Merlin stated. “ _Don’t you see he cares about you? How we care about you? Eventually the pain will fade, it will become a distant memory. Maybe you don’t feel it now, but you will be able to smile again. Trust me. Trust us. Trust Andy.”_

 _“Yeah! Listen to Featherball!”_ Bear interjected again.

_“I swear, if you will call me that one more time... Musclebrain”_

_“Musclebrain?! Why don’t you come over here and...”_

Kim couldn’t help herself, a soft giggle escaped her throat. To see them argue like that, it was so... normal. Despite what happened, everything was the same. She looked up at Andy again, she saw there was hope in his eyes now. She looked over to the bowl, his milkshakes were usually good and this time she was certain it would give her body strength too. She wobbled over to it, sat down and began to drink from it.

Andy let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know what you guys said to her,” he said to his three Pokémon, “but thank you. Thank you so much.”

Benny flew up to give Andy a comforting hug. _“It will be all right,”_ he said to Andy, even if Andy only heard a comforting “Freee!”

 

It took some time before Kim was truly herself again, but she came out of her shell a little more every day. A turning point had arrived and that helped all of them. Because Kim was doing better again, both Andy and Benny came to a point in which they were able to forgive themselves too.

The trainer and his Alakazam were brought to justice, it seemed Kim wasn’t the only victim and they got the punishment they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The Pokémon belong to the creator(s) of Pokémon, the original trainers belong to me. Rhando Island, the home of my original trainers and part of the Rorie-islands, is an original location and belongs to me.


End file.
